


Jabberwock Island

by etxrnxl



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Fights, Gun Violence, Other, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etxrnxl/pseuds/etxrnxl
Summary: After the Remnants of Despair were sent to Jabberwock Island, the world knew them as heartless monsters. Some were even out for their blood. Who will survive the attack on Jabberwock Island?





	Jabberwock Island

**Author's Note:**

> ((hi!!! just a very quick note for whoever's reading this! i want to update this fic weekly with a total of ten/eleven chapters, and want to incorporate my readers whilst writing. after each chapter is published, head on over to my twitter (@etxrnxl) and vote on what you want to see next based on the options given! enjoy!))

Jabberwock Island.  
Inhabitants: 15.  
PROLOGUE 

For the longest time, the island had stayed dormant. The people living there lived their lives like it was a continuous nine to five job, everyday the same as the last. But this group of people… weren’t like your ordinary bunch. In fact, they were behind some of the worlds worst incidents that the new generation had seen. Their acts of violence, terrorism and murder spread like wildfire across the globe, sparking wants for not only their arrest — but their execution, too. They had become a worldwide phenomenon, known by one collective name: the remnants of despair. 

 

It was a day like any other. The remnants went about their daily lives; visiting the store for their weekly shop, heading to the hotel for breakfast/lunch/dinner and wandering the island, trying to find something different to occupy their time with. Some were closer than others. The Neo-World program had thrown a metaphorical spanner in some people building relationships with one another. Death isn’t an easy thing to deal with, especially if you’re living on the same island with the very people who murdered you. It was… complicated, to say the least.  
"… A concert?" Saionji questioned, eyebrow raising as she stared to Mioda. "You want /me/... to dance at your live concert... to a crowd of thirteen people at /most/?" 

"Wooow! You have good ears, Saionji-san! That's exactly what Ibuki said!" The musician flashed a genuinely proud smile, along with a thumbs up. 

"I wasn't asking for clarification, idiot! I was questioning if you were /actually/ being serious about this!" 

"Ohhh," she nods, seeming to understand. "Yep! Ibuki would never /not/ be serious about something /as/ serious as a concert!" 

There was an awkward pause before Saionji spoke up again. "Forget it." She turns, her back facing Mioda. "I wouldn’t dream of showcasing my /amazing/ talent to some of the fuckwads on this island. They can shove it." 

"Gasp! It could be great fun, Saio--" 

"I said no!" The door slams and Mioda stands outside Saionji's cottage with a frown. 

 

At the same time, Tsumiki, Koizumi and Souda were walking along the third island pathway. Souda had his arms thrown over both the girls shoulders, his face covered in a thick, black smoke. His mechanic uniform was singed and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. 

"Y-You really n-n-need to be careful with t-those inventions o-of yours, Souda-san... This is the third time this w-week you've had an accident!" 

"But this time it wasn't even my fault!" He snaps back, causing Tsumiki to cower slightly. 

"Hey--!" Koizumi interrupts. "Don't take that tone of voice with her! You should be grateful she's even helping you out!" 

Five minutes later and the trio arrive at the hospital. Tsumiki guides the two into one of the hospital rooms and lays Souda down on the bed. Koizumi stands with a hand on her hip, a rather annoyed look on her face. 

"I-I'll run a b-b-basic check up before I g-go along with a-anything else." She scurries off upstairs to gather some equipment from the on-call room. 

"What were you even working on?" Koizumi asks, now taking a seat next to the bed. 

"A drone of some type. I was planning on installing a camera and using it to monitor the island. Remember how Tanaka went missing a few weeks back, and nooobody could seem to find him? Well, with a drone, it would've been a piece of cake!" 

For clarification, an incident had occurred where Tanaka felt the need to 'hibernate' away from the rest on the island in order to gain spiritual guidance. He was gone for three days, until finally returning from... who knows where. Speaking of which.. 

 

"Do you deem yourself fitting enough for your transformation, my dark lady?" Tanaka is stood on the beach, a stick in hand which he used to mark out various occult symbols in the sand. Besides him is none other than Sonia Nevermind, her blonde locks flowing in the gentle wind. 

"Indeed! I am more than ready, Tanaka-san!" 

"Kehehe... very well then. Let us proceed!" With that, he clasps his hands together, the wind slowly but surely beginning to pick up the pace. The leaves in the trees rustled loud and louder until Tanaka let out an almighty cry. Within a second, a shot of lightning shot down into his hand, smoke rising from beneath his bandaged fist. Sonia lowers her arm with which she'd been shielding her eyes, looking to Tanaka with baited breath. 

"Tanaka-san... Did it work?" She's hesitant to edge closer, stumbling back some when he lets out an even louder roar. 

"It has! I hold in my grasp the first step to your transformation!" His fist slowly uncurls, revealing a small clip. "This... belongs to you." 

Sonia's eyes glisten as she makes a gentle jog over, taking the clip and holding it to her chest. "Ah, Tanaka-san-- it is perfect. I shall wear it with pride!" 

 

From how excited she was, it would seem like her voice echoed across the island, even to some of the others, fitting nicely in to where Owari, Hanamura and Nidai found themselves. The second island to be exact, Chandler Beach House. Owari reaches in to the fridge, grabbing herself and Nidai a refreshing bottle of water. Hanamura was sitting on one of the chairs, watching the two. 

"I'm surprised at how vigorously the two of you train!" He stands from the chair, making his way over. 

Owari chuckles, nudging Nidai in the chest lightly. "It's nothin' he can't handle, right, old man?" 

Nidai grins and gives a thumbs up motion. "Right!" 

 

For the rest, Hinata, Komaeda, Twogami, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama; they were spread about the hotel. Kuzuryuu was heading back to his after a small meeting with Pekoyama, who was actually already in her cottage. Hinata stood staring into the splashing ripples of the hotel pool, his hands in his pockets. Something... felt off. Something he couldn’t explain. Komaeda sat within the hotel lobby, a dice in his hands. He seemed to be fidgeting with it in his hands, seeing how many times he could roll a six in a row. Twogami found himself in the upstairs area of the hotel, piling some food onto a plate. He'd slept in and unfortunately missed breakfast.  
For now... the island lay quiet. 

"Tanaka-san..." Sonia turns to the oceanfront, eyes squinting at something in the distance. "Do you see that?" 

From the horizon... something was coming. In fact, it was more that something... it was an army. Five boats lined up across the waves were heading for Jabberwock Island. Their mission? To capture the remnants of despair... dead or alive. Within these ships were mercenaries, bounty hunters... and the remnants had a hefty price above their heads.  
That day marked the beginning of a new chapter for the remnants of despair -- a chapter that, for some of them, would be their last. 

Jabberwock Island  
Inhabitants: 15...?  
END


End file.
